LA QUE DEBE SER AMADA
by Bellatrix L Black
Summary: Una historia de amor verdadero, hasta el final……. Solo cuando el amor es verdadero nada puede derrumbarlo…


Hola, bueno ya tenía mucho con esta idea en la cabeza, y hasta ahora lo termine, no soy muy buena para esto de escribir ( por eso soy enfermera y no escritora) pero la verdad es que pongo, lo que me llega a la mente, trato, de verdad trato que todo tenga sentido, pero hay veces que nada mas no, pero aun si quiero compartir con ustedes esto que lo hice con mucho cariño, quiero agradar a una gran amiga, que NUNCA entraría a esta página, ni en ninguna que tenga fic's o algo que tenga que ver con Harry Potter jajaja pero que por ella es que está este pequeño fic….. ^^

Disfrútenlo mucho.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y asociados..., NADA me pertenece...NO obtengo nada con esto... o acaso me ven cara de ser la RUBIA PELIGROSA?????? (J.K.R.)... NO vedad... pues ahora si aclarado ese punto...

A Leer se a dicho .. ^^

**LA QUE DEBE SER AMADA **

Mi esposo Draco siempre se levanta antes que yo, hace honor a su nombre, es como un pequeño dragón inquieto, con esa tez blanca que a veces pareciera transparente, tanto que a través de él puedo ver lo que hay detrás, su cabello es rubio platinado que se confunde con la plata liquida, lacio y largo como quisiera tenerlo yo, sin embargo yo soy feliz con mis rizos incontrolables; la mirada de Draco, es tan profunda que con el gris de sus ojos logra perder a toda aquella persona que se atreve a contemplarlo.

Tiene un carácter muy pacifico, es muy frió y poco sociable; le gusta mucho leer, todas las tardes acostumbra beberse un libro, lo peor de todo es que siempre es el mismo, una vez que separa la pasta de las hojas se pierde en la historia escondida que hay entre aquellas líneas, yo no entiendo como no se harta de leer lo mismo todo el tiempo. A Draco no le gusta la carne, desde hace mucho que se hizo vegetariano; es exentrico, le gustan ciertas cosas que discrepan en mi gusto sobre lo aceptable, pero así es y lo amo.

De un tiempo a la fecha ha sido un conflicto estar en la misma casa que Draco, no es que no quiera estar con él, pero es que todo el tiempo se la pasa quejándose de casi todo lo que hago, que si soy muy ruidosa o que si vienen mis amigos de visita, además de que el suele dormirse mas temprano y me apaga la luz cuando se le antoja y algo de lo que mas odio es que me cambia las cosas de lugar.

A pesar de las molestias que últimamente tenemos, antes llevábamos una buena relación, no es que ya no la tengamos, pero cuando estábamos recién casados, compartíamos todo sin ninguna objeción, de hecho nos platicábamos todo y sin censura alguna, éramos los mejores amigos. Pero los tiempos cambian, hemos madurado como pareja y ya tenemos la necesidad de ocupar nuestro tiempo en otras cosas,

En una semana mas, será el aniversario de nuestras bodas de plata, mis amistades, ya están tratando de animarme para hacer una celebración, y yo mas que encantada de hacerla, pero Draco, no me dice nada, pareciera que no le importa esta fecha, yo se que a el, no le gustan mucho las reuniones sociales, solo una vez, estuvo feliz de estar presente en una reunión, pero las cosas no salieron como lo imaginamos, aun lo recuerdo, era el día de nuestra boda, todo era hermoso mis padres estaban mas que felices por que su única hija se casaba, y con un excelente hombre, que podría darle la vida que merecía.

Draco no pudo estar en toda la fiesta de nuestro matrimonio por que se enfermo, le costaba mucho trabajo respirar y se quejaba de sentirse débil y fatigado, tenia dolores de cabeza, y al pobre le daba vértigo, así que cuando se sintió mejor pudimos celebrar nuestra privada boda, y salir de viaje como lo teníamos planeado.

No se por que pero tengo el ligero recuerdo de que ese viaje fue el mas largo y agotador de mi vida.....

Draco cada vez se separaba mas de mi, a sus 27 años de edad, pareciera que ya había vivido hasta la vejez, a veces me desesperaba tanto su actitud de amargado que pasaban los días si que nos habláramos.

Hoy estaba en mi recamara organizando algunas cosas del trabajo y llego Draco con el cuento repetitivo de que ya se tenía que acostar y que ya apagara la luz, casi siempre prefiero llevar la fiesta en paz porque después se pone de muy mal humor y ni quien lo aguante, pero esta vez me dio tanto coraje que por fin me rebele diciéndole que no era justo que yo siempre tuviera que ceder y que no por ser su esposa tenia que obedecerlo, y de ahí comenzó un pleito imparable típico de los matrimonios, peleando por algo sin sentido, pero que a la fecha ya me había cansado, fueron tantos los gritos que tuvo que llegar mi madre a tranquilizarme, hacia algún tiempo que pasaba los días en casa.

Esta noche a Draco le toco dormir en el sillón de la sala y sinceramente no me remordió la conciencia, pues él siempre se había apropiado de más de la mitad del cuarto, que de hecho tiene su estilo sobrio y frió como solo él sabe tenerlo.

De un tiempo para acá Draco y yo hemos tenido varios choques, tanto que ya ni siquiera podemos compartir el saludo de los "buenos días"…….

Pero es mi marido, y la amo con toda el alma….

Yo he estado ocupadísima con todo lo de la fiesta de aniversario, mi abuela Samantha me dice todo el tiempo que no todos los días se cumplen 25 años de casada y que es por eso que me debo de permitir desembolsar hasta lo imposible para festejar, y así darle un nuevo giro a nuestra vida de casados, que buena falta nos hacía.

Faltaba un día para que se diera la tan esperada fiesta de aniversario, mi casa estaba de cabeza, mi mama no paraba de ir de aquí para halla y mi padre no paraba de decir que se tranquilizara, que todo va a salir bien mientras hubiera un botella de coñac en la mesa y bocadillos.

Draco últimamente ha estado muy extraño, hay momentos en los que se retrae, pareciera que se pierde en el abismo, la verdad yo no se que le pueda estar ocurriendo, hace mucho que no me platica nada ni yo a él, en ocasiones se comporta como si fuera otra persona, su vida se a convertido en una rutina cansada que llega a fastidiar a quien convive con él; Draco nunca lleva amigos a la casa, nunca va a fiestas, hasta me atrevo a decir que nunca se divierte, pero siento que esta vez será diferente, porque es nuestro aniversario.

%%%%%%%

¡¡¡¡Muy Buenos Días!!!!, me levanto como resorte de la cama, mi mirada pasa por toda la elegante habitación, buscando a Draco, de repente mi vista se detiene al ver el lado de la cama donde duerme Draco, que como de costumbre ya esta arreglada y vacía, no me causa desasosiego, ya que es de costumbre que él se levante antes que yo, últimamente, me he vuelto algo floja en las mañanas.

Esta mañana salgo de la recamara, bajo las escaleras de caoba corriendo para encontrarme con toda una recepción, mi casa estaba convertida en un verdadero casino, en un sitio extravagante con muchas mesas y arreglos florales, de fondo escucho un bello cuarteto de violines tocando, mmm!! mi música predilecta, están mis padres, y….. ¿Draco?, ¿dónde está Draco?. A pesar de que mi familia está incompleta en este momento, me regalan un maravilloso momento…. Festejar mi aniversario.

Me comienzo a arreglar porque en unas cuantas horas empiezan a llegar los invitados; mientras pienso de todo un poco, realmente si sentí feo al no ver a Draco para festejar juntos, pero estoy consciente que el trabajo es mucho, y no puedo arruinarles el festejo a todos los demás, como me gustaría que las cosas fueran como hace algunos años.

Para recibir a los invitados fue toda una faena, a la hora de bailar todo estuvo bien a excepción de algunos pisotones que me dio mi papá a causa de los efectos del alcohol, la comida estuvo deliciosa. Harry y Ron como siempre estuvieron pegados a mí en todo momento, platicamos, bailamos, nos divertimos como hace mucho no lo hacíamos, pero a pesar de todo, siempre sentí su ausencia, me hacía mucha falta Draco.

Ya eran como las 4 de la madrugada y yo me estaba poniéndome la pijama, me caía de sueño y apenas podía mantener un ojo abierto para ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero logre percatarme de que Draco no había vuelto, ya que su lado de la cama seguía intacta como en la mañana de ayer, mi sorpresa fue tan grande que ni el sueño pudo vencer la incertidumbre que nacía en mi de querer saber donde estaba mi esposo.

Me dirigí al baño, para ver si se encontraba ahí, pero al percatarme de que estaba vacio, decidí bajar para ver si nuevamente Draco había querido dormir en la sala, pero los resultados fueron negativos. Los nervios y la preocupación ya me estaban matando, no podía creer que Draco no hubiera llegado a casa, era lógico que mis padres que se quedaron esta noche en casa y algunos amigos, no se hubieran dado cuenta, tomando en cuenta la borrachera que se habían puesto, pero ¿a esta hora?, ¿Donde estaría Draco tan de madrugada?, él que es tan puntual cuando la cama lo llama? Él que a pesar de todo no soporta estar tanto tiempo lejos de casa?!!!.

Los minutos me parecían eternos, mis parpados se pegaban con facilidad y mi cabeza rebotaba sin parar, pero aun así yo no quería volver a mi recamara hasta no asegurarme que mi marido, entraba por esa puerta sano y salvo.

Misión imposible… el sueño termino apoderándose de mí, y como a eso de las 10 de la mañana mi madre me despertó con unas palmaditas en el hombro y me pregunto qué hacia dormida en el sillón, nerviosa titubeando no sabía como explicarle que Draco no había llegado a dormir, no quería ni imaginar qué pensaría de él, tanto fue mi miedo a su reacción que preferí no decírselo, al fin de cuentas Draco siempre se levantaba temprano, podría decirle a mamá que había ido a trabajar como todas las mañanas, mientras encontraba la forma de localizarlo.

Ya estaba cayendo la tarde y yo aun no sabía nada de Draco, no sabia si contarles a mis papas la verdad; en la mañana escudriñe sus cosas para ver si hallaba algún teléfono de algún conocido o algo que me pudiera servir para saber donde se encontraba, pero no encontré nada más que unos estudios médicos que decían:

"_**Disminución de la cantidad de hemoglobina en la sangre, por debajo de los valores considerados como normales, posee pérdidas de la producción de la medula ósea.**_

_**Se diagnostica anemia, insuficiencia respiratoria debida a daño causado por metástasis considerando cáncer pulmonar secundario a osteosarcoma.**_

_**Resonancia magnética de cráneo confirma tumores metastásicos en lóbulo temporal.**_

_**Estudio histopatológico de medula ósea confirma presencia de células malignas en un 80%**_

_**Se recomienda pronto inicio de quimioterapia y manejo del dolor. **_

_**Pronóstico grave para la vida y la función"**_

No entendía nada, solo quería saber donde estaba Draco y de donde provenían estos análisis, ¿es que acaso Draco está enfermo de algo y yo no me había dado cuenta?

Más tarde ese día mi mama se acerco a mí y me pidió que si la acompañaba a la florería, que teníamos que ir a visitar a Draco. ¡¡¡¡¿Cómo?!!! ¿ a Draco?, ¿ a dónde?, ¿acaso yo era la única que no sabía dónde estaba?, ¡¡¿ estuve preocupada toda la noche esperándolo y mis padres ya sabían donde estaba?!!! ¡¡¡ ¿En toda nuestra fiesta de aniversario brillo por su ausencia y yo fui la única que no sabía a dónde demonios se había ido?!!! Esto era muy frustrante.

Llegamos a la florería, no se para que, mis padres aun no me decían a dónde íbamos, y tampoco me decían nada de mi esposo, actuaban como si yo supiera todo lo que estaba pasando.

Ya estaba oscureciendo el cielo, había unas nubes espesas aglomerándose arriba de nosotros, mi padre detuvo el coche frente al panteón, yo aun seguía sin entender nada; nos bajamos del carro y caminamos directamente hacia el cementerio, mi padre con mucha confianza le pidió al guardia que nos deje pasar, entramos y recorrimos un largo pasillo de adoquín con grandes y lujosas criptas a los costados, de repente doblamos hacia la derecha nos topamos con una tumba que decía:

"_**Draco Lucius Malfoy, 1980-2007, te llevas contigo el amor de tu esposa, y de tus amigos" **_

¡¡¡ No podía creer lo que estaba viendo!!!, ¿qué sucedía?, ¿dónde estaba Draco?

¿Qué me pasa?, siento que voy a tocar el piso…..no me siento bien…..no puedo creer lo qu…….

%%%%%%%

Draco, Draco!!!, ¿Dónde está Draco?, quiero ver a mi esposo!!!

Me despierto sudando, estoy en casa, quiero levantarme de la cama pero no tengo fuerzas, a lo lejos escucho a mi madre hablar con un doctor..

-_"….tiene tiempo creyendo convivir con su marido, de hecho a dejado todo como Draco le gustaba tenerlo; solía quejarse seguido porque decía que Draco le movía las cosas de lugar, a veces la escucho gritar o hablar sola, y hace unos días hasta nos pidió que le dijéramos a Draco que se fuera a dormir al sillón, mi esposo y yo no hemos querido hacer nada al respecto, pensamos que ella poco a poco se daría cuenta de que su esposo ya no está con nosotros, pero jamás me imagine que llegara a tal grado de verlo y hasta hablar con el "_

"– Tranquilícese señora, lo que pasa es que su hija a vivido encerrada en una situación, disfrazo las cosas inconscientemente tanto que visualiza a su esposo como comúnmente lo veía "

Al escuchar a mi mama hablar así entre sollozos, me vinieron a la mente muchas imágenes que me hicieron recordar todo lo que había sucedido, todo esto me lo había inventado yo, no lo puedo creer, el viaje había sido por que Draco ya sabía que estaba mal, quería que disfrutáramos el último momento juntos….. él murió cuando regresamos del viaje, mi marido era mi todo, mi complemento, mi mejor amigo, yo no quería ni podía aceptar su partida, me invente una vida con Draco, una vida que no existía, yo puedo jurar que lo veía, todas las tardes tomaba el mismo libro su favorito el de "Relatos" de Edgar Allan Poe, él me apagaba la luz temprano, él movía mis cosas de lugar, ahora entiendo los estudios médicos, me cuesta tanto reconocerlo, no puede ser…… Draco ya no está aquí, Draco está muerto.

%%%%%%%

Estos días he estado en cama, tomando medicamentos, casi siempre escuchando llorar a mi madre en el baño; mi padre siempre me trae chocolates y se queda a platicar conmigo, y algunas veces vienen Harry y Ron a visitarme, y mi abuela, viene de vez cuando a darle una arreglada a mi habitación, y si hay tiempo me platica alguna historia.

Me he sentido bien pero ya me da miedo quedarme sola mucho tiempo, aun no me siento preparada para enfrentar la realidad, pero se que cuando la enfrente mi miedo será mayor; mis padres mandaron a un psicólogo, amigo de ellos para que platicara conmigo, a veces siento que he perdido la cabeza, y me aterra pensar que puedo volverme completamente loca.

Esta noche mi madre se quedo un rato conmigo, cuidándome, y después llego mi padre a contarme algunos chistes, vaya que me hizo reír; hace mucho que no pasábamos un buen momento los tres ya nos hacía falta y sobre todo a mí, después de cenar mi madre me acomodo en la cama y me tapo, como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, me dio el beso de las buenas noches y después se retiro; he estado durmiendo con una luz encendida, pero el doctor me dijo que tengo que irme acostumbrando a dormir con la luz apagada y precisamente esta noche mi madre la apago.

Me está costando mucho cerrar los ojos y pensar en otra cosa que no sea Draco, el amor de mi vida, cuanto lo extraño!; me volteo hacia la derecha, después hacia la izquierda, hasta que por fin consigo sentir pesadez sobre mis parpados y logro concebir el sueño, cuando de repente siento que me acarician el brazo derecho y escucho que me susurran con una voz suave y muy cerca de mi oído…

"_Hermione ya estoy aquí….. Vine por ti….. Soy Draco__**". **_

Bueno, aquí esta, es algo triste pero me amo esta historia, es de inspiración propia de una gran amiga, pero que me la presto para hacerla un fic….

Mil besitos, dejen Reviews Por favor ^^

Aquí algunos algunas notitas que les ayudaran por si tienen alguna duda sobre lo que le paso a Draco ^^

**Osteosarcoma**_**:**_ El Osteosarcoma es un tipo de cáncer de hueso que se origina en las células osteoblásticas de la cubierta externa del hueso. Afecta con mayor frecuencia a niños, adolescentes y adultos jóvenes. En Estados Unidos se dan a conocer alrededor de 900 casos nuevos de osteosacorma por año. Ocurre levemente más a menudo en varones que en hembras, y representa más de un tercio de todos los tumores del hueso.

**Metástasis:** La metástasis es la propagación de un foco canceroso a un órgano distinto de aquel en que se inició. Ocurre generalmente por vía sanguínea o linfática. Aproximadamente, el 98 % de las muertes por cánceres no detectados, son debidas a la metastatización de éste.

**Histopatologico:** Estudio de las células y el tejido enfermos bajo un microscopio


End file.
